


And That’s Called Jazz

by cvtastr0phic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Beastars AU, F/F, F/M, Help, Inspired by BEASTARS, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper-centric, Slow Updates, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, five literally is Louis I hate it, gross lmao, it’s just the story, no fiveya, they aren’t animals like beastars don’t freak out at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic
Summary: In this universe, there are powereds, and just, well normal humans. They aren’t supposed to have relationships, or well, even talk much. They used to kill humans a long time ago, until shit relaxed and they were able to live amongst each other peacefully. That is until, some crazy ass murders someone from the drama club.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	And That’s Called Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HI, uh just to clarify they aren’t animals, this work is just inspired by the story and premise of beastars. I don’t own beastars or the umbrella academy, I hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> also much longer chapter planned, this was just a short little intro

The figure’s auras were overpowering, overwhelming, something buried deep inside of her trying to claw its way out again. It happened whenever she was with sissy , like a deep hunger, at a seconds notice ready to tear her apart- she would never do anything like that.. right?   
Everything about her yelled dangerous, her mind screamed for her to run, yet here Sissy Cooper was, backed up against one of the lockers like a scared little kid again, while it prowled towards her, slowly, the footsteps echoing across the school hallway. Fumbling slightly, she pulled out a pair of scissors from her bag, scissors, god she’s so stupid those won’t do anything if this is that fucking serial killer. She pressed her head against the cold metal of the locker, thrusting the scissors out in front of her frantically, the shadow getting closer and closer. 

“H-hey- don’t underestimate m-me!-“  
She called out, stammering a little.

It looked like a powered, what with the strong aura, they were all the same weren’t they- it was gonna kill her-

The figure roughly grabbed the scissors out of her hand, causing her to let out a little shout before she covered her eyes with her hands. 

“hey. hey? This is, uhh.. Sissy, right? Sissy Cooper?”

She slowly withdrew her hands from over her eyes, staring for a second at the figure in front of her.

“Oh.. shit, I didn’t get the wrong person did I?..” They mumbled to themself.

Oh. It was another girl wearing a dark flannel, with her uniform jacket slung haphazardly over her shoulder, her bag abandoned on the floor beside her, her dark hair illuminated by the moonlight.

“No.. I’m Sissy.. what do you.. what do you want?” Sissy replied cautiously, lowering the scissors down. Wow, she really did just threaten a stranger with a pair of scissors, what is wrong with her-

The girl held out a letter towards her,  
“Uh, yeah sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, uh.. Carl, he uh, before he died he was gonna give this letter to you, I thought I’d just give it to you now, I found it when I was clearing out his locker. “ 

Sissy’s face contorts into an expression of soft surprise,

“Oh, thank you, uh.. I’m so sorry I panicked-“

The girl looks up at her tiredly,

“It’s okay, I’m used to it, people are always scared of me..”

Sissy feels guilty,

“Hey, no, I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot, uh I shouldn’t have immediately assumed you were gonna kill me im so sorry.. what’s your name?”

The girl still has that tired look on her face, when she replies,

“Oh.. I’m Vanya. Vanya Kuznetzov.. again, apologies for scaring you, I was just waiting till you were alone before I could give this to you.”

Sissy nodded her head slowly, 

“Well, thank you.. Vanya. I appreciate it.”

Vanya inclines her head, 

“Alright, I better go.. uh.. drama club rehearsal you know..”

“Oh, of course, thank you again!”

Vanya walks off down the hall, her feet padding softly as she picks her bag up from where she left it and turns the corner.

Sissy takes a look at the letter, it was from Carl.. he always said he loved her.. it didn’t seem real though.. 

She brushed it off and slid it inside her bag. 

She’ll read it later.


End file.
